Jason finally gets Kim H and all the other female Rangers to him self
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Jason finally gets to meet and have his way with then all: Kimberly Ann Hart, Trini Kwan, Katherine Hillard , Aisha, Tanya Sloan, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Jen Scotts, Katie Walker, Taylor Earhardt, Alyssa Enrilé, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford,


One day Kimberly walked into the juice bar wearing tight shorts and a tank top. Jason didn't notice her right away at first. He and Zack were practicing their martial arts on the mats. When she went in to see Trini.

Soon Jason notices what she was wearing after he looked over to see her talking to Trini at the bar. He began to think that finally she has gone too far now with wearing clothes like this to the juice bar and need punished and told not to wear clothes like that anymore now.

What Kimberly didn't know was Jason now was looking straight at her and eyeing her up and down now like. He began to think of a good time and place to teach her the punishment that she needed. His idea was to take advantage of her, when she was very alone or he would be able to get her away from the others for a while to talk to her.

"Kimberly was and had always been with Tommy or Trini now almost every day."

This made him mad a lot to see her never notice him looking at her like he was now. But what he really wanted to do is get both her and Trini alone now. So he could have his way with both of them today.

Most of all what he had planned for them both now was to tie them up and bondage them both in a room that was sound proof and where no one would notice to look for them later.

"Trini was a hot Asian chick that he had always practiced with and Kimberly was a hot gymnast that practices a lot. Both were hot Girls that he knew and had known a lot very well."

"Before long it was time for him to go home one day. So he resolved to find the pace that he had in mind ready that night and sound proofed the room so well and made sure it was so no one would care what happens to them now."

"Best part of this idea he had been that it was the basement in his own house now." His parent's were always on a business trip or o out a lot having fun and partying."

"Jason, I like to intrude you to others that I brought to you now."

Katherine Hillard , Aisha, Tanya Sloan, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chang, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Jen Scotts, Katie Walker, Taylor Earhart, Alyssa Enrilé, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford. This is Jason the Red ranger of the Mighty morphing Power Rangers.

Wow Kim this is the guy you been talking about to use all alone now.

"All I can say is that he can do what ever. He wants to me any time."

"Aisha, slow it down we have a lot of time now that there is nothing to do, but be here and in the now." By the way every one Jason is the first red ranger.

But most of all he is in charge. So whatever he says goes no matter what got it?"

Pulling Kim aside to now talk to her in private and alone Kim this is what is going to happen you and Trini are going to earn each of them do everything I want now.

That means I want them to each ride me and I am going to fuck them so severely that they will never want to go away either.

Now Kim takes your clothes off you nowhere.

"Jason, not now I want to have fun first."

"No Kim you wanted to find out what I am made of so it's time for you to consider. Now take those tight gym clothes off yourself now."

Looking shocked now at the size of the cock he had. All Kim could think of is how much, that she wanted to have it put in her now. Didn't care what the others thought or were going to say to this.

"Damint Jason that is one huge cock you have there?"

"Kim you're going to feel it inside you very soon now. Grabbing her by with a firm grip on her hips. He pulls her to him pressing his knee between her legs spreading them wide."

Finally after doing that, he pushes his huge cock deep. In to her pussy now hard. This made Kim scream in pain.

"Mm, Jason your cock feels so safe inside me today. Please what ever you do don't take it out of me now." "I want you to fuck as hard as you can. Make me cum so much and make it hurt to"

Smiling at what she said to him. He pushes painfully hard into her again over and over now. So much that she could barely stand it. For her it was the most pain she had ever felt at one time.

Knowing that the pain she was feeling, going through her body hurt a lot. It was too much to for her to take now. Asking Jason to stop was not going easy for her.

In fact it was probably going hard to say please stop to him. Sense she had asked him to make it hurt now so much.

He knew for even if she called for him to stop. That he wasn't going to ever until he was ready to or that he was sure she had a buff now.

"Kimberly had never been so strongly fucked in her whole life until today. He determined to have his way with her."

"The fact of the matter was she knew he had become strong and strong over the years. But never did she think that it would come down to her being fucked and coming so much nowadays. Just cause of him."

"She was now on her fifth orgasm now thanks to him. New that there was more to come after everything she had felt so far. Knowing this only made it worth more and getting fucked by him; if that was the last thing she did before ever being able to look up at someone again. Then for her it was well worth it now."

Getting herself ready to get up soon, and then realizes that she can't because Jason still has her pinned down on the floor with his huge cock still all the way deep inside her now.

"Jason, please let's get off this cold floor now and bring this to the bed." I want you to keep going inside me, but I just need to get up off this floor?"

Letting her get up and then they can proceed to the bottom. She thought this would work so that getting away could be easy. Then she was wrong, after getting off the cold floor now and make sure that he was waiting away from her. It was her chance to go and leave for a while.

Not know that this had been still part of his plan all along to keep getting his way with her. In fact his way now involved her getting fucked by Trini as she was tied down and bend over the bed now.

Calling Trini into the room now and showing her that Kimberly was ready for her. This made Trini so happen to see her best friend now tied up and waiting fucked by her and Jason.

Trini you don't have to do this to me. I am your friend please no.

Trini went to pull her pants down and let out what she had been wearing, that her pants had now covered up.

To Kimberly's surprise it was now not what she had thought her friend was wearing, instead her best friend had on the hugest strap-on dildo she never experienced before. She could see it was at least as long as 14 inches and as wide as Jason's fist now.

"Trini what are you going to with that?"

What I am going to do with this now. Is what I have always dreamed of doing to you now? This is fucking you with it until I decide that then you need more or you have had all you have been able to take.

As Kim watches in horror now and waited for her friend to fuck her with the huge strap-on that she was wearing. To her surprise she Trini decided to wait awhile and make her beg with her eyes now for this.

The best part of this for Trini was seeing Jason watch this all happen right in front of them both. Also not doing anything to help Kim out or stop Trini from fucking her so much.

Under the control of Jason now Kim had to do anything that he said or anything that he wanted from her. No matter what it was or how bad it seemed.

He liked having Kim and Trini under his control now. It seemed so cool and fun watching and making one of them fuck the other now. In fact thinking that if all the female ranger where doing or under his control this would be so cool now.

That's it; he would do just that now. Get all the female rangers that had come to his house under his control and have them do anything or everything he wanted now. That meant from fucking them to watching them fuck one another now as well to.


End file.
